The Romantic Side to a Pickle
by Maiachan5
Summary: Traduction de HermioneTwin. Comment un bocal de cornichon peut attirer Hermione dans les bras de Malfoy? Y a-t-il vraiment un côté romantique à un cornichon? Lisez et découvrez ! DM/HG one-shot !


Ceci est une traduction de la fic du même nom, d'HermioneTwin (.net/u/1077665/)

**Note de l'auteur : **coucou tout le monde ! C'est un peu idiot, mais j'ai toujours voulu écrire une histoire romantique basée sur les cornichons. C'est un défi très bizarre, non ? Ne me demandez pas comment j'ai eu l'idiée... Je ne sais pas moi-même. J'entretiens peut-être des sentiments spéciaux pour les cornichons depuis quelques temps... *regarde le poster de cornichon derrière son ordinateur* Hum! Bien, j'espère que vous trouverez ça mignon !

**Note de la traductrice :** Je suis pour ainsi dire tombée amoureuse de l'histoire quand je l'ai lue et j'avais envie de vous en faire profiter ! Ceci est la première traduction (il faut un début à tout ^^) mais je me suis donnée à fond. En espérant que ça vous plaise !  
Et merci à Camille13 (.net/u/1861314/), la bêta préférée qui a gentiment corrigé mes fautes !

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, pas plus que le bocal de cornichon qui appartient à HermioneTwin ^^

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Romantic Side to a Pickle**

**Ou**

**Le côté romantique d'un cornichon**

La guerre venait juste d'être déclarée.

Je lançai un regard furieux à mon ennemi, mes yeux ne contenant rien d'autre que de la haine. Mes lèvres se tordirent en une grimace, comme mon adversaire semblait demander grâce. Je n'avais pas le luxe de donner des secondes chances. Un sentiment grondant se faisait sentir dans mon ventre. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Je pris une grande inspiration alors que mes mains se serraient autour du cou du démon.

« Tu _vas_ m'obéir ! » criais-je, ma voix sévère de stress.

« Bon Dieu, Granger ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Reste en dehors de ça, Malfoy ! » hurlais-je. « C'est pour son propre bien »

« Granger qui n'est pas capable d'ouvrir un bocal de cornichons ! »

Je gémis alors que la défaite déferlait sur moi. Il avait raison, ça ne marchait pas. Soudain, je redescendis ma jambe du comptoir de la cuisine, redressai mon dos et claquai le pot démoniaque sur la table.

« Je travaille sur ce stupide pot depuis une demi-heure maintenant ! Je jure que cette chose est possédée ! » Je soufflai, me laissant tomber sur une chaise.

Malfoy me sourit d'un air suffisant en s'appuyant contre l'encadrement de la porte. Dieu merci, les Elfes de Maison étaient dans la pièce à côté, ou j'aurais jeté mon pot à son visage suffisant.

« Pourquoi n'abandonnes-tu pas, idiote ? » dit-il de sa voix trainante.

« Parce que les Gryffondors n'abandonnent pas » dis-je hargneusement, relevant le menton en l'air afin de l'impressionner avec mon autorité. « Ca… et le fait que je suis affamée. »

« Et bien alors mange autre chose. » dit Malfoy. Son ton était clairement en train d'insinuer que j'avais des problèmes mentaux. Mon sang bouillonnait. Je n'avais pas envie de me battre avec Malfoy ce soir… pas quand j'étais contrariée par un bocal de cornichons.

« Je n'en ai pas envie, ok ? J'ai envie de cornichon. Maintenant, laisse-moi seule. » Prenant le pot dans mes mains, je soupire résolue à l'analyser à la recherche de points faibles.

Malfoy se moqua. « Désolé Granger, mais la cuisine est ouverte à tous les étudiants qui savent comment y avoir accès. Si tu ne peux pas faire avec mon agréable présence, ce n'est pas mon problème. »

Je lui lançai mon regard furieux le plus puissant, repensant à l'idée de lui lancer le pot de cornichons à la tête. Peut-être que les Elfes de Maison ne feraient pas attention s'il perdait connaissance… J'accomplirais juste un service pour l'humanité.

« Ce que tu veux. » dis-je, forçant à nouveau mon attention vers mon ennemi… mon _autre_ ennemi. « Fais ce que tu veux. Reste juste loin de mes cornichons et moi. »

« Tu me _demandes_ de rester loin de toi ? Granger, tu dois être en train de plaisanter! Est-ce supposé demander un effort de ma part? »

« Malfoy, t'es-tu déjà demandé quelle sensation quelqu'un ressent quand il a cornichon poussé dans le nez ? »

Il renifla. « Bien. Si tu deviens violente à ce propos, alors je vais juste faire mon sandwich et retourner dans mon lit. »

Je ne lui accordai aucune attention pendant il ouvrait le frigo et commençait à fouiller après les ingrédients pour son sandwich. Je devais m'occuper d'une crise. Je soupirai alors que je regardais dans le grand bocal en verre, rempli de dizaines de délicieux cornichons à l'aneth. Ces cornichons se moquaient de moi, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient, je pouvais le sentir. Ils savaient à quel point ils avaient l'air délicieux et ils essayaient de me pousser à bout en ordonnant à leur prison de glace de les mettre en quarantaine.

Je serrai les dents alors que j'essayais de tourner le couvercle pour la centième fois. Une fois de plus, j'échouai dans ma tentative de délivrer mes petits amis verts. Les mains douloureuses et secouées, je jetai à nouveau le bocal sur la table. Je soufflai une mèche rebelle de mon visage. J'étais sur le point de piquer une crise.

« Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas la magie, Granger ? »

Je regardai autour de moi pour voir que Malfoy avait observé ma dernière tentative tout en mâchant son sandwich. Il était assis sur le comptoir avec un sourire moqueur qui jouait sur ses lèvres. Je voulus gifler ce sourire pour qu'il disparaisse de son visage.

« _Parce que_ ça signifierait que j'abandonne ! » pleurais-je, ma frustration enlevant le meilleur de moi. « Juste parce que _tu_ ne peux pas accomplir les tâches quotidiennes sans de ta précieuse baguette ne signifie pas que le reste d'entre nous ne le peut pas ! »

« _Je suis capable_ faire des tâches quotidiennes sans magie ! » protesta-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux. « Ouais, ok. Malfoy, l'autre jour, je t'ai vu utiliser la magie pour te _brosser les dents_. Comment peux-tu être aussi paresseux ? Tu n'avais qu'à lever ta brosse à dent jusqu'à ta bouche ! »

« Ce n'est pas de la paresse, c'est du savoir-faire. » dit-il d'un ton brusque.

Je ris sarcastiquement. « Non. Le _savoir-faire_ c'est être capable de vivre sans l'aide de la magie. Le savoir-faire c'est être capable de te brosser les dents par toi-même et c'est être capable d'ouvrir un fouttu BOCAL DE CORNICHONS ! » criais-je.

Malfoy me regarda avec de grands yeux. « Eh bien… selon ta définition, nous sommes tous les deux vraiment incompétents. »

Je pris une profonde inspiration et fis un demi sourire. « Je suppose. »

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel je continuais de lancer des regards furieux à mon bocal de cornichons et que Malfoy finissait son sandwich.

« Je vais devenir complètement dingue si je ne réussis pas à vaincre cette chose. » marmonnais-je, posant ma tête contre la table. J'entendis Malfoy grogner. « Oh, ta gueule »

« Veux-tu me laisser faire un essai Granger ? »

Je levai la tête et lui lançai un regard sceptique. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu m'aider ? »

Malfoy eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Je ne le veux pas. Je veux juste te prouver que je peux faire des choses sans magie… des choses que tu _ne sais pas_ faire. Regarde, encore une fois je suis supérieur à toi. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit. « Comment peux-tu être aussi sûr de toi ? » lui demandais-je à voix haute. Il haussa simplement les épaules et sauta du comptoir. Je secouai la tête et remplaçai mon regard indigné par un regard indifférent.

« Tu ne m'es pas encore supérieur. Essaie si tu veux, mais tu n'arriveras jamais à ouvrir cette chose de toi-même. »

Malfoy me jeta un coup d'œil. « Et si j'y arrive ? »

Je penchai la tête. « Quoi ? Attendez-vous une sorte de prix, votre Altesse ? »

Il sourit. « En fait, oui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas… Je trouverai quelque chose. »

J'allais protester, mais à ce moment il attrapa le pot et commença à essayer de dévisser le couvercle.

Je le regardai se débattre pendant exactement deux minutes. De petites gouttes de sueur commençaient à apparaitre sur son front. Je souris pour la première fois cette nuit.

« Maintenant, _ça_ c'est amusant ! » m'exclamais-je, aimant le fait que le visage de Malfoy virait au rouge.

Il lâcha le bocal et frotta ses mains, un regard de pure frustration ornant son visage pointu.

« Tu abandonnes ? » lui demandais-je gentiment.

Il secoua la tête. « Donne-moi une serviette ou quelque chose. »

« J'ai déjà essayé ça, » chantais-je. « Je l'ai aussi passé sous l'eau chaude, je l'ai cogné contre le comptoir, j'ai tapé le bord avec un couteau et j'ai essayé de l'ouvrir avec un élastique. _Rien_ ne marche. Regarde les choses en face Malfoy, tu es aussi pathétique que moi. »

Malfoy serra les dents. « Je ne serai pas rabaissé à ton niveau ! Crois-moi, je vais ouvrir ce bocal ! »

Je reniflai, juste pour l'irriter. « Il y a aucun moyen pour que tu y arrives. »

Malfoy secoua juste la tête violemment comme il empoignait le pot et commençait à le tourner à nouveau.

« Vous les hommes et votre testostérone alimentée de fierté. » soupirais-je. « Tu tournes mal » ajoutais-je. « Tu vas te blesser ».

Prudemment, je posai mes mains sur les siennes et l'aidai à tourner le couvercle de manière plus sûre, pour qu'il ne se fasse pas mal à tous les muscles des bras… qui, je le remarquai alors que le corps de Malfoy faisait un bond en avant sous l'effort, me faisaient perdre mon équilibre et m'appuyaient contre lui, étaient en fait très grands.

« Granger, tu ne m'aides pas. » grogna Malfoy.

« Si, je t'aide. » haletais-je.

« Tu écrases mon bras… là »

Je poussai un cri aigu alors qu'il lâchait le pot, posait ses mains sur mes hanches et m'ordonnait de me mettre devant lui. Ses bras m'entouraient alors qu'il prenait à nouveau le bocal.

« Allez, donne-moi un coup de main. » souffla-t-il.

Je pris une grande inspiration, n'étant pas habituée à la sensation d'avoir les bras de _Malfoy_ autour de moi, et mis mes mains sur les siennes une fois de plus. Cette fois, une étincelle semblait brûler là où nos peaux se touchaient. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« C'est bizarre. » commentais-je, comme nous commencions à appliquer de nouveau une pression sur le bouchon.

« Si ça nous permet d'ouvrir de putain de pot, ça sera utile de t'avoir touchée. » répondit-il.

J'allais dire quelque chose d'insultant quand, tout à coup, le couvercle tourna. Désarçonnée par le brusque mouvement, je perdis l'équilibre et tombai sur Malfoy. Il dût lui aussi être pris au dépourvu, car il tomba rapidement sur le sol, me prenant avec lui. Résultat : un grand fouillis de membres.

« Oh… ma tête… »

Doucement, je me retournai de façon à être toujours allongée sur Malfoy, mais face à face avec lui. Ses yeux étaient fermés et ses lèvres étaient pressées l'une contre l'autre dans la douleur.

« Tu vas bien ? » demandais-je, surprise par l'inquiétude dans ma voix.

« Je pense que je me suis brisé le crâne. »

« Attends » dis-je doucement, comme je m'appuyais sur une seule main. Ensuite je pris la tête de Malfoy dans ma main libre et je commençai à chercher après quelque chose de sérieux.

« Bien, il n'y a pas de sang » me marmonnais-je à moi-même. « mais tu vas probablement avoir une méchante bosse… Quoi ? » Je venais juste de remarquer que les yeux de Malfoy étaient à nouveau ouverts et qu'il me regardait fixement avec un regard très étrange sur le visage.

« J'ai ouvert le bocal, Granger. Je réclame mon prix. »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « D'abord, _nous_ l'avons ouvert, et ensuite je n'ai jamais dit que tu recevrais un… »

Je n'ai jamais pu finir ma phrase. Les lèvres de Malfoy m'interrompirent. J'eus le souffle coupé par la surprise, mais je constatai que je ne pourrais pas me convaincre de m'en aller. Ses lèvres étaient si douces… j'en avais le vertige. J'oubliai comment penser alors que ses lèvres commençaient à bouger sur les miennes. J'oubliai à quel point ce garçon était idiot, j'oubliai que j'étais sensée le haïr… Je pense même que j'avais oublié mon propre nom. A moins que mon nom ne soit « Mmmm. »

Quand il rompit le baiser, prenant mes mains et nous relevant tous les deux, une centaine de pensées affluèrent soudain dans ma tête… me rendant assez incohérente.

« Pourquoi… pourquoi as-tu… comment as-tu… que… hein ? » bégayais-je.

« J'avais envie de faire depuis longtemps. » dit-il en haussant les épaules, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres. Je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas envie de le frapper cette fois.

« De toute façon, » continua-t-il, « maintenant que c'est fait, veux-tu venir à Pré-au-Lard avec moi demain ? »

« Mais… » m'étranglais-je presque, « Tu me hais ! Je te hais ! Je suis… confuse. »

Le sourire de Malfoy s'élargit. « Oui, nous sommes un peu dans le pétrin *****, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je ris d'un air incrédule, les yeux encore grand ouverts et désarçonnée.

« Viens, allons marcher un peu dehors. » dit-il, prenant ma main et entrelaçant nos doigts. « Je te promets que ça aura plus de sens si nous nous embrassons encore. »

Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, je le suivis lentement à la porte de la cuisine, mes yeux fixés sur nos mains. « Ca semble… être une bonne idée. » m'entendis-je murmurer, and je souris quand je réalisai que j'aimais _vraiment_ la perspective de mieux connaitre cette bouche.

Minty l'Efle de Maison regardait le couple qui sortait de la cuisine par le trou du portrait. Elle se tourna vers Gummy, son collège et ami. « Penses-tu que nous avons fait un bon travail ? » demanda-t-elle.

Gummy acquiesça, ses longues oreilles battant joyeusement. « Miss Granger n'a jamais soupçonné que j'avais glissé une potion d'Envie de Cornichon dans son thé ce matin… pas plus que nous étions ceux qui gardions le bocal bien fermé avec la magie. »

« Et penses-tu que nous avons fait tout ce que Mr Malfoy nous a demandé de faire ? »

« Oui, je pense que nous avons exécuté son plan parfaitement ! Il _semble_ d'ailleurs assez heureux ! »

Minty rit comme elle marchait vers le bocal maintenant ouvert.

« Et bien, je suis heureuse que tout ait fonctionné pour eux. Il est obsédé par cette fille depuis très longtemps et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Quand je pense au nombre de nuits qu'il a passées ici, ruminant ses sentiments ! »

« Je sais. » approuva Gummy.

« Nous avons bien fait notre travail. » soupira joyeusement Minty comme elle plongeait ses longs doigts dans le bocal. « Un cornichon ? » proposa-t-elle.

FIN

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

***** _quite in a pickle_ = être dans le pétrin ; et _a pickle_ = un cornichon. C'est un jeu de mots en anglais ^^


End file.
